


Where We'll Shine

by teastaintrain



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, I'm ignoring the lawsuit storyline because idk how that will turn out yet, Just assume that Buck gets his job back and everything is okay, Laser Tag, M/M, bet, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teastaintrain/pseuds/teastaintrain
Summary: A quick little one shot about our boys playing Laser Tag at a kid’s party and taking it VERY seriously.





	Where We'll Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Pinterest about kissing someone during laser tag and ran with it.
> 
> Title from "I go to the Barn Because I Like" by Band of Horses, a song that I have adored since I heard it on Psych many years ago.

“Thanks again for giving us a lift Buck, my truck should be out of the shop sometime tomorrow.” Eddie felt bad for making Buck come out on his day off for a kid’s birthday party but Christopher was so excited he didn’t know what else to do. 

“Don’t worry about it, besides who am I to turn down a party with my two favorite guys, huh?” Buck replied smiling down at a giggling Christopher while ruffling his hair.

The arcade smells strongly of stale popcorn and sugar, there were kids everywhere and it took them a minute to spot anyone they knew. Finally  Christopher hollered out“I see Cap!”

Gathered together were Bobby, Athena, Hen and very excited Denny.

“Buck! Didn’t expect to see you here, glad you could make it.” Hen looked between the two men with what Eddie was sure was a smirk. 

“What and miss the chance to wipe the floor with Eddie here in Laser Tag? No place I’d rather be.” 

Hen handed Denny a cup of arcade coins and he asked Christopher if he wanted to go with him.

“Hey daddy can I go play?”Christopher looked up with what could only be described as hope in his eyes.

“Of course buddy! You want some help?” Eddie asks, preparing himself for a some serious game time until Christopher turned away saying “I got it.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but be both nervous and a bit shocked.Buck clapped him on the back with a laugh while Hen promised to keep an eye on him.

“I can not believe that just happened,” Eddie was stunned. 

"Get used to it, it only goes downhill from here." Athena chuckled taking a sip from her cup.

Buck turned to Eddie, hand still on his back “Hey, why don’t we go play a little Laser Tag? I’m dying to kick your ass” 

“Is that so?” Eddie furrowed his brow giving Buck a once over.

“I’ve been training for this since I was 11.” Laughed Buck, “You don’t stand a chance.” 

“Wanna bet?” If he was honest, the glint in Eddie’s eyes made his stomach flutter a bit, but that wasn’t something he was ready to think about, instead he replied with “Loser makes dinner” and took off for the game before Eddie could protest.

A teen who’s name tag said “Brent” got them ready for their game rather unenthusiastically. He droned on about the rules to the game but Buck was paying him no attention, instead posing with his blue lit up gun making firing noises at Eddie. 

“When the lights go down you will have a ten second grace period to start the game. When your phaser light up you may begin.For each shot on the shoulders or phaser you will be stunned for three seconds, a shot on the chest or back will stun you for 10 seconds. No running, no climbing and no physical contact or I will be forced to end your game.Do you understand the rules of the game?” Before Buck or Eddie could even acknowledge the teen he was gone. 

“Well somebody loves their job.” Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, starting to get into it. 

Since the venue was rented out for the party and they were still pretty early there weren’t any other players and it was just gonna be one on one. “You’re going down Diaz” Buck taunted. 

“We’ll see about that Evan” Eddie replied but before Buck could protest the use of his first name the lights went down and Eddie was off. The two men ran around the arena, laughing as they dodged obstacles in their way. 

After a few minutes for chasing each other around trying to get a shot, Buck finally felt he had found a good hiding spot to catch his breath.There were two big white barrels stacked to his right and he had a decent line of sight otherwise. He was scanning the area to try and spot Eddie with no luck and decide his best bet was to stay put and let Eddie come to him.Another minute went by with no sign of Eddie, and Buck thought that maybe his plan had worked, until he heard Eddie from nearby say “Come out, come out wherever you are Buckley” Buck aimed his phaser into the dark before replying with a simple, “Make me.”

Eddie ran towards the voice but Buck was ready for him and tagged him in the chest before Eddie even got his phaser up. “Ha! What are you gonna do about-” before he could even finish the thought Eddie had crowded against the white barrels, lips connecting in the flashing blues and greens of their vests. 

Buck froze on the spot, not believing what was happening, but being more than happy that it was. Before he could react Eddie pulled away with still closed eyes whispering, “Tell me to stop and I will.” 

Buck answered him with another kiss, this one with more heat to it. 

The sharp plastic of Eddie’s phaser in his stomach and the uncomfortable pull of his own vest should have kept him from getting lost but the buzzing of Eddie’s lips on his was enough to send the rest of the world away, leaving just the two of them.Buck raised one hand to Eddie’s face and his other to Eddie’s hip, dropping his phaser, forgotten in the moment. 

A few more seconds go by before Eddie finally pulls away with a smile on his face.Buck’s cheeks were flushed as he raised his hand to the back of his neck, but before he could stammer out whatever he was planning on saying Eddie pointed at and tagged Buck right in the chest.

Buck’s jaw instantly dropped “I can’t believe you.” He couldn’t help the smile taking over his face as he ran after Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon if anyone is interested.  
Did I edit this? No.  
I surely proof read though, right? also no. I’m sorry, please forgive me. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the spacing is weird, it's 3 am and I just want to post this before I fall asleep.


End file.
